User talk:Epicshaye
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Cave Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Epicshay page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nyastara (Talk) 16:34, 8 June 2012 Scroll and Pgymies I noticed that you must've just started DragCave, and I saw your blog post which stated that you wanted one of each kind of pygmy. I have eggs that you don't yet have on your scroll. My scroll is Midnight-Skyline. I have an Ember dragon egg, a Purple Dragon egg, a brown Ridgewing Dragon, and an Albino Dragon. I also have an egg for a Black dragon, which I had already promised one of my friends so I can't gift you that one. But if you'd like some of my eggs you can have them, just let me know which ones. I can also breed you some pygmies and Day/Night Glories if you'd like. Jazzi 01:03, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Kinda abandoned the purple, albino and the ember to try and get one of the newer eggs. But once I get some eggs from the hatch (ONE MORE MINUTE!) I'll breed a day/night glory for you. (Hopefully they'll breed.) Jazzi 02:59, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Bred you a Crimson Flare Pygmy which can be teleport. I actually caught a caveborn Day/Night Glory, so I'll transfer that one to you when I can. I also got a Turpentine Dragon, which you can have if you'd like. Anything you might want from my scroll that I can breed, I'll trade you. The only exceptions to that will be if I want said egg or need another gender of it. But normally I'm good on that. Also, is your email set up with the wiki? I'm going to email you the egg transfer code so nobody else snags it up. Also, if you have skype my username is enemypeacemaker, which will allow for easier transfers. Jazzi 03:06, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Sent the email ^^ Jazzi 03:08, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I don't have your email, there's an feature on Wikia. I won't do it again, should've asked first. Many, many apologies. The email feature doesn't give the user's email, it just shows the username. But I won't do it again. Jazzi 03:22, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I think you might have to accept it and you might have to give your password to confirm it. Unless the transfer expired, in which case I'll do it again. And I didn't piece that your username would most likely be the same on the forums. Silly sleepy brained Jazzi. Jazzi 03:27, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Of course you can, it'll just take some time for it to be able to transfer. It was cave born, as well as the day/night glory. You'll get both when I can transfer 'em ^w^ Jazzi 03:29, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you can! And I'm glad to be bringing luck back to you! And yeah, I honestly do not know how I got so many, I just kept breeding them. I got a moonlight one (I think that's what they're called) and I was so determined to get a Gold one, so I guess I just kept breeding them to make sure I had a lot. I was the same way with Nebulas at one point, had so many of them xD Also, I don't know if I'll be able to transfer the other two eggs, I used up my three teleports. If they're not fully matured by the time I can get transfers again, I'll make sure to transfer them to you. And if I can't, I'll breed you them. Jazzi 03:38, June 12, 2012 (UTC) That's great! I had a dorkface that my friend gifted me, but I abandoned it on accident. Also, I got a few dragons you might like. I really hope my day/night glory egg comes out to be a day glory, since I only have night glories so far. Also, I'm gonna try to get a CB day/night glory so that I can breed it with my egg that has a clean lineage so that you can have a nice clean lineage. Jazzi 14:29, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations on catching a leetle tree and a bronze!! Jazzi 15:50, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I have transferred you a purebred Day/Night glory drake, if the transfer expires when you get the Forum PM, just let me know. Jazzi 23:16, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Argh! I'm really sorry, I abandoned it without remember that I had promised you it. Jazzi 00:35, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Dorkface Lineage Hy there Epicshaye, yes your Magi egg is related to Midas Dorkface and Shallyna'ar. This relationship entitels you to name your dragon with the surname "Dorkface". greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 16:44, June 15, 2012 (UTC) *Anytime. ;-) greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 16:50, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :*Jup, your Ember Dragon egg is also related to Midas and Shallyna'ar. Every dragon whose lineage leads back to Midas and Shallyna'ar is considered a Dorkface. grrez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 18:04, June 15, 2012 (UTC) TJ09 page Hy there Epicshaye, artist pages are now categories. As to why the got changed you can read in this news blog here: Arist pages become Categories If you want to have a look at other artist pages, just take a look at the top navigation bar where you can now find a tab which reads "Artists/Spriters", it displays the following sub links "Personnel List" (this page is also linked on the main page of the wiki), "Dragon Spriter", "Event Spriter" and "Event Writer". Link to TJ09's Category: TJ09 greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 06:28, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Messed up scroll? Hy there Epicshaye, I honestly have no idea why this may have happened, except for that TJ might have worked on some coding of Dragon Cave and the change was a temporary slip. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 18:05, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Day/Night Glory Drake Next time you're on just shoot me a message! I have your Day/Night Glory Drake for you! – Jazzi (talk) 01:41, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Sent! – Jazzi (talk) 03:15, July 14, 2012 (UTC)